When Gravity Falls Got A Little Supernatural
by rachelthewise84
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel began hunting monsters that popped up in Gravity Falls. They think that they know what theyre doing, but when they get themselves into deep trouble, a pair of brothers show up and save their butts. The Pines twins thought they were the only ones doing this job, but theyre not alone. DIsclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST THE IDEA FOR THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

SO I was scrolling through supernatural stories and came across a gravity falls crossover and was like WHOA I'M IN BOTH THESE FANDOMS. So being the cringy writer that I am, decided to write my own little "Supernatural Falls" story. Pretty self explanatory and I'm going to stop talking now.

ALSO!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR SUPERNATURAL JUST THE IDEA OF THIS STORY THANK YER

p.s. Mabel and Dip are like 15 and its summer again.

* * *

As the ol' saying goes, everyone starts hunting somehow.

Mabel and Dipper were rather popular in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon; being the kids who saved the town from the apocalypse, of course they would have some kind of recognition. After the apocalypse, or "Weirdmageddon", the town vowed to forget the events of the chaotic time and move on with their lives. The tourists that came in and out of the town were completely oblivious to the events that occurred no more than a couple years prior to the present day. And the townspeople intended to keep it that way. Not even the slowest person uttered a word of it. The memory of it died along with the monster that started it all. While most everyone in Gravity Falls decided not to dwell any longer on the horrific events of that particular summer, the paranoia of a small family who lived out in the woods ensured the safety of the town.

"Dipper! Get up you boring fart! You fell asleep at the table again and I have to work on my new grappling gun!"

The young man with bushy brown hair and dark circles under his eyes shot up and instinctively grabbed his pencil to arm himself. The boy known as Dipper realized that it was only his twin sister, Mabel disrupting him from his dreamless sleep. Sighing, he placed the pencil down and ran his hand over his face.

"Mabel, how many times do I have to tell you. Don't wake me like that! I could've...stabbed you!" he said rubbing his eye and looking at the pencil in his hand.

"You broke the lead on the pencil last night, so the best you could've done was given me a splinter." Mabel rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto her right foot.

Dipper puffed out his cheeks with a sigh and cleared his work from the table, letting his sister use the space. He took his stuff upstairs to their shared attic bedroom and dumped it onto his bed. He took off his blue and white hat, revealing his wavy, matted brown hair. He absentmindedly tried to smooth it out by running his fingers through it while he looked around his room. The side of the room he occupied was cluttered with pictures of monsters and papers with theories and leads scribbled on them. Just in the past few years Dipper had discovered many new and more dangerous monsters that he had decided came out of the portal during the apocalypse. Dipper came across a new creature almost every couple weeks, each new encounter becoming more and more frequent than the last.

Dipper had began to keep track of what and how many monsters that he and his sister came across. He noticed that the more "common" monsters consisted of vampires, poltergeists, shapeshifters, werewolves, and a rather newer one, skin-walkers. He had started a new journal about all the monsters and creatures he came across, listing their behaviors, habits, what they prey on, and ways to defend yourself from them or even kill them. Salt and silver knives were go-to items for defending yourself; Dipper still hates to admit that Mabel was the one to discover this. Those items were about the same for killing them, which he's only had to do a couple times. He was slowly beginning to learn the ways of these monsters, but where they lived and dwelt, was still a mystery.

Dipper let out another tired breath as he pondered how this exciting summer adventure turned into a full-blown life commitment, as there was no end to these things in sight. They just kept coming and he began to worry that he wasn't going to get to live the life that he and his family wanted for him. But if he were to stop fighting these supernatural creatures, then who would?

He shook his head and placed the worn hat back on his head, grabbed his jacket, and walked out.

Downstairs, he saw his Grunkle Stan and twin sister working on her latest project. They seemed to be having fun conversing with each other and hadn't noticed him, so he walked out without a word. He walked over to his Grunkle's car and popped the trunk, grabbing his sawed-off shot gun and silver pocket knife. He slipped the weapons into the pockets inside his jacket, looking around to make sure no one was watching. Dipper made sure to grab his canteen full of salt before slamming the trunk shut and walking towards the woods.

* * *

As a young man of 15 of years wielding a blue pine tree on his forehead walked into the endless woods of northwestern Oregon, a man drove down an empty highway in a beautiful sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala. The man was accompanied by his rather tall brother who currently had his nose buried in a map of highway systems across the US. The sun was peeking out from behind a cloud overhead and the radio was blasting AC/DC; a perfect day for the brown haired and green eyed hunter.

"Yo, Dean, turn down the music. I'm trying to concentrate on this." The man in the passenger seat complained. Dean rolled his eyes and turned down the music, keeping it just loud enough to still hear it.

Dean looked over at his not-so-little brother Sam fumbling with the paper, trying to turn it up-side-down and all around to read the fine print. Finally he gave up and threw his hands down on it, crumpling it up in his lap.

"I've been at this for an hour and its giving me a headache. I can't read it, it's too small." Sam propped his elbow up on the door and rested the side of his face in his palm.

"Ah, you're not tryin hard enough, Sammy. Lemme see it." Dean smirked

Sam threw the wad at Dean as he pulled over on the side of the road to look at it. Once they got to the side, they stepped out to get some air. Sam walked a little ways away to relieve himself from the long car ride and dean spread out the map on the hood of his beloved Baby, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess. Dean knew they were somewhere in northwestern Oregon, but wasn't completely sure where exactly they were. After a few minutes of searching, Dean found that they were about 25 miles from the nearest small town.

A small, sleepy town by the name of Gravity Falls.

Dean scrunched up his nose at the unusual name. Sam came over to see dean looking at the map, confused. "You realize that it's not as easy to read as it looks?"

"Shut up." Dean said glancing up and wishing he could slap that smug smirk off his brother's face. "But actually, I did find where we are."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"25 miles out from the nearest small town. S'called 'Gravity Falls'." Dean passed the map over to Sam.

"Sounds interesting." Sam said as he reviewed the map again.

"Of course a nerd like you would say that." Dean murmured half to himself.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Welp, lets get a move on. I'm hungry."

The brothers got back into the car and headed to the small town. They didn't plan to stay long, just a pit stop. But they had a feeling that it would be a little more than just a pit stop. Perhaps, judging by the weird name, they'd run into something there.

They'd just have to wait and find out.

* * *

ALRIGHT that's the first chapter!

Not as long as I hoped it would be but it'll have to do. probably in the next chapter they'll run into trouble and/or meet. idk we'll see what I'm feeling like tomorrow (after a three hour long basketball practice)

(not joking about it being three hours btw)

well other than this chapter being short, I feel like it was kinda rushed. but idk. its like 2 am and i'm kinda tired. but let me know what you think in the comments!

I watched gravity falls from the beginning when it came out to the very end. I cant say the same for spn, as I started watching it and getting into it like last year. But I'm on like season 9 now (I went through the first two seasons last year and really started getting into it this year, i'm saying this because i'll probably get stuff wrong or say things weird or forget things) so I have a fir amount of knowledge with it lol.

anyways, there chapter one! more to come tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so day two with chapter two! last chapter was pretty short so i'm going to try and make this one longer.

* * *

Dipper kicked up a few rocks under his feet as he walked through the woods, following the trail he had created from his frequent walks. His arms hung down with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. In his right hand he fumbled with the switch blade subconsciously, although lost in thought he would be ready to whip it out if something were to attack him. He had never had any trouble with monsters this close to civilization, but he could never be too careful.

After a while, he took a turn into a brighter area of the forest. It only took a short while to reach a perfectly geometrical shaped clearing. In the middle lay the statue of his feared enemy, Bill Cipher. The solid, cold stone had moss and small flowers growing on it, and its edges of the triangular beast were beginning to show signs of wear. But the same haunting gaze of its single eye remained. Dippers' memory would never let him live down the fear he felt while going up against this demon. But in the end he and his sister had defeated him - twice!

Dipper stood in front of the statue with a tired gaze, thinking about what might've happened if he hadn't made that deal with Bill, if he wouldn't have messed with things that he couldn't handle. If he could go back in time, he thought, he would do things differently. Maybe he would've just left the book there. Or not have searched for it at all.

Just thinking of all the things that had gone wrong gave him chills. Dipper would never admit this, but he occasionally had nightmares, or what he told himself were just nightmares, about Bill. Nightmares about Bill coming back, leveling cities and taking over the world like he planned. And in each one Bill would take the time to slowly and painfully torture Dipper in ways that he couldn't explain.

But Bill was gone. Dead. Dipper and his family were alive, which was all that mattered to him. Who cared if he was okay or not, the well-being of his family, of his sister, was much more important to him than his own.

Dipper hadn't realized that he had picked up a rock whilst lost in thought, but he gripped the rock tightly until his knuckles were white and the sharp edges were cutting into his palm, drawing a bit of blood. He scrunched up his nose and with as much force as he could muster, launched the stone at the vile figure. The force of impact chipped away a fairly large amount of the eye, breaking the eerie gaze it cast.

After a few deep breaths to calm himself, he looked at the statue and smirked. "Not so tough now are ya, Bill?" With that, he shoved his hands back into his pockets and turned back the way he came, head low.

As Dipper neared the trail, an chilling breeze swept across the back of his neck, making the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end. He turned around, eyes scanning the area and hand gripping the knife. After a moment, he decided that it was time to head back. Dipper reached into his jacket and grabbed his sawed off shot gun, arming himself and keeping his eyes peeled. Whatever was out there, if anything was at the moment, he was ready for it.

Good thing that he was prepared to fight, for in the near future of the apprehensive teen, he would need to use those skills not only for the lives of the people around him, but his own.

* * *

Sam and Dean reached the small town within the hour. They drove into town and were welcomed by warm smiles and friendly people. They noticed numerous tourist traps and it seemed to be the beginning of tourist season, so they slipped through unnoticed. They stopped at the first diner they saw. Once Dean parked, Sam hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind him, looking up at the sign with a quirked eyebrow. The old sign which was barely hanging together read "Greasy's Diner" with and additional sign saying, "We Have Food!" Well of course it would have food, what else would it have? Sam thought to himself.

They walked through the old wooden door and the bell above chimed, announcing the two boy's presence. The diner seemed to be rather popular with the locals, as everyone was talking to each other and greeting everyone by name. Sam and Dean took a seat in a booth against the far wall, giving Dean room to crack a few dirty jokes. Sam pretended that he didn't think Dean was funny, but Dean knew that the smile on his he tried to hide was because of him. He looked at Sam smugly when a rather pretty teenage girl with long blond hair came up to them with menus.

"Haven't seen you boys around here. Tourist?" She glanced between them and leaned against the table, awaiting their answer.

"Uh, ya! Just uh, a little family road trip. And where else better to kick off the summer than here?" Sam said cheerfully.

"Honestly, anywhere else would be better. This place is weird, trust me." She joked halfheartedly as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

Dean snorted and Sam gave him a glare. They skimmed over the menu and ordered the breakfast regulars with coffee. The waitress wrote down their order and told them she'd be back in a moment. Once she was gone, the brothers talked a bit about how she said this place was "weird". They wondered what she could've meant. Could it be like the Mystery Spot they visited a few years back? Sam hoped to Chuck it wasn't.

The teen waitress came back with their coffees, setting them down carefully. While she was there, Sam saw his opportunity to ask her about the weirdness she mentioned.

"So, uh, earlier you mentioned that this town was "weird." I was um, wondering what you meant about weird. Weird like the people or..?"

The girl chuckled to herself. "The people? Defiantly, everyone here is kinda.." she brought her hand up to the side of her head and made a quick swirl. The boys laughed with her. Sam couldn't help but ask about the town as well.

"Oh ya, we get a lot of tourists because of the weird tourist traps around the town. They're fake and a waste of money, if you ask me." she half muttered, setting on hand on the table to lean against it.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before Dean piped up about the towns crazy again. He asked about if anything were real, like supernatural like. The waitress made a strange knowing look before restating that it was all fake.

"You guys must really like ghost stories huh? Sorry boys, but i'm not gonna get in trouble saying stuff that i'm not supposed to." she replied with a slight head shake. Dean pulled out a fifty and slid it over to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Dean simply smiled and waited. She tipped her head and pocketed the bill.

"Okay, where do I start; this town is strange. It's not even on most maps, its so small and forgotten. Which, I guess is good and bad in a way. Good, because it brings in money for its "mystery". Bad, because anything could happen here and the world would never know. But.." Sam gestured her to carry on. "A few years ago something really weird went down here and its like a law now that the townspeople who live here -including me- aren't supposed to talk about it. Basically everyone "forgot" about it and everyone goes about their business like it never happened. Its really dumb, but then again its over now and I don't have to worry about it." The blonde folder her arms across her chest.

"What kind of event "went down" that no one can talk about?" Sam asked.

"You're gonna think i'm crazy, but," The girls face darkened. "the Apocalypse."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, dean tipped his head in acknowledgement . The girl shrugged and walked off to tend to a few other tables. The brothers talked back and forth about what kind of apocalypse-type events they witnessed. Before Sam put Lucifer back where he belonged, only the major cities were hit. Then again, a small town like this doesn't get much recognition from the outside world, so maybe this and many other small towns went through devastating disasters. They'd look around more later, they decided.

* * *

Okay lol ya this was no longer than the last chapter but i ran out of stuff to say so i'll just leave it all for the next chapter. I didn't want to dump a whole nother bucket of info about what happened in this one so i thought screw it. lets just end the chapter here.


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOO IM BACK?

omg I am sooo sorry to those who were really counting on this story updating. I had lost track of time because I got so busy and now its been like a year and I'm just now writing again. Actually I have been working on other stories but I thought I'd work on this one again.

So I will be continuing this story and hopefully will add at least a few more chapters within the next week before I go back to school. Also I revised the two previous chapters so if you want to go back and read those I suggest it cause they're a little different.

Anywayyyyy, back to Supernatural Falls!

* * *

Dipper's eyes remained shifty all the way back up to the shack. Luckily, there was no real threat out along the path like he had thought. It was just a gnome, drunk on flower nectar, chasing a butterfly. Dipper just rolled his eyes and kicked the gnome into a bush before continuing on.

Once up to the house, Dipper hopped onto the front porch and reached out to grab the dingy screen door handle. He stopped, however, when he heard Mabel yelling. His adrenaline spiked for just a moment until her yelling was followed by laughter. Dipper relaxed and let out a breath. He stepped down off the porch and rounded the corner, curious to see what she was up to.

Dipper frowned when he went around to the other side to only see her beloved pet pig, Waddles, sitting alone. The plump pig looked at Dipper and gave him a snort before looking back up towards the house. Dipper's eyes followed the pig's gaze to Mabel, who was testing out her modified grappling hook. She had managed to grapple her way up to the top of the roof, and was currently stuck on the "C" in "Shack". She had burst out into a fit of laughter from her own clumsiness, which made the corner of Dipper's lip lift into a little smile.

After her fit of laughter, Mabel looked down to her audience, which now included her twin bro-bro. His smile, although small, made hers even wider. She felt accomplished that she made him smile, even if it was from something stupid she did. She was happy to see him smile, which was something he didn't do too often anymore.

"Ahoy there Sir Dipping Sauce!" Mabel waved down to Dipper dramatically.

"Hey Mabes. You gonna hang out there all day?" Dipper shouted up to her, giving a big wave in return.

"Hmm...Actually it's quite nice up here. Just need me a couple Pitt Colas and a pair of sunglasses!" Mabel laughed.

Dipper shook his head and laughed. "You need help getting down don't you?"

"Whaaat? Pshh, no! I can get down anytime I want!"

"Okay, well, I was thinking, Waddles," Dipper turned to the pig and purposely spoke loud so that Mabel could hear everything, "that since Mabel is going to sit up on the roof all day, that you and I could go into town and get some ice cream. It'll be on me!"

Waddles squeaked loudly in agreement and stood up, ready to follow Dipper. Mabel's mouth fell open. She quickly stated that she was done relaxing on the roof and that she would accompany the two to the ice cream shop in town. Dipper watched as Mabel struggled to climb down the roof. He shook his head and suggested that she throw down the grappling gun so he could climb up and help her down. Reluctantly, she finally obliged and threw down the gun, Dipper catching it just barely. The gun was a lot heavier than he remembered. She must have added something to it, he decided.

After a ten minute struggle get Mabel down from the roof, the twins succeeded and started down the road into town. Mabel went on about the new modifications that Stan and Ford helped her add to the gun. There was a heavier hook attached and more reinforcement on the wire added, which indeed made it a bit heavier than before, but it wasn't too much for Mabel. Dipper stayed quiet to listen to his sister's rambling, occasionally looking down at Waddles whenever he brushed against his leg. He liked listening to his sister, even though sometimes her stories made no sense at all and sometimes she would bring up embarrassing things he had done. It sometimes almost made it seem like nothing bad had ever happened.

Almost.

* * *

After breakfast, Sam and Dean decided to scope out the town, looking for anything suspicious or interesting at all, but there wasn't much more than what a normal small town would have. There was a town hall, library, church police station, local diner, grocery store and barber; nothing out of the ordinary. They had gone around the town once before circling the outskirts of the town, where the so called, "Mystery Shack" was.

On the way, they passed a couple of kids and a pig, who were walking down the middle of road. Dean grumbled as he drove around them since they didn't move much, as they hadn't seemed bothered at all by oncoming traffic. They noticed this was where a lot of the townsfolk lived, along with the towns mechanic shop and inn. It was only another couple of minutes before they reached the Mystery Shack.

Once they got to the clearing, Dean parked in an area with the most dead grass, which must have been where most people parked. Sam pulled out an old pamphlet from his jacket which read "The Mystery Shack: World Famous" in big letters, surrounded by the word "What?" and way too many question marks. He flipped through it as Dean craned his neck to try and read it. Sam noticed this and rolled his eyes, handing the pamphlet over to his brother.

"Yikes, this looks like a kid made it." Dean snickered as he flipped through the crudely done advertisement.

"Yeah, but it also seems like it is pretty popular. I heard some other tourist talking about its "wonders" and "displays" like they were the best thing they'd ever seen." Sam replied.

Dean looked up at the Shack. It was an old building that looked like it had seen much better days. It was rather quiet, and they hadn't seen anyone going in or out, or around it. Sam suggested that the Shack was closed since it was Sunday, so Dean took that as their cue to go. Even though it seemed like another normal cheesy tourist trap, something about gave Sam an uneasy feeling. He waved it off a paranoia from his previous experience at a tourist trap. But he still hoped this wouldn't mean his brother would get hurt.

The brothers drove back into town and drove around some more. Sam had spotted a little ice cream parlor and suggested they go talk over a cold treat, especially since it was "300 degrees" outside, according to Dean. Dean parked the impala on the side of the shop and the two headed in. Upon entering the shop, they were hit with a refreshing burst of cool air, which Dean stood in for longer than what was appropriate, letting out a content sigh.

Sam was already at the counter, looking down into the deep freezer at the different flavors he could choose from. A sudden burst of laughter pulled him away from his thoughts as he looked towards the front of the shop to see a teenage girl with her pet pig sitting on red stools next to a counter. The girl giggled as the pig licked the rest of her ice cream cup clean and let out a satisfied snort. The boy next to her watched her in both amusement and disgust.

"Alrighty I'll take three scoops of chocolate and my dear brother will have moose tracks." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he butted through to place their order. Sam's head snapped back to the counter and then to Dean when he realized he had already ordered.

"How did you know I was going to order that one?" Sam frowned.

"Um, cause you always ordered that one when you were little." Dead shrugged.

The boys had just sat down at a table in the middle of the shop and already Dean had eaten almost half of his cup. He would've been almost done if he hadn't stopped and held his head from the massive brain freeze he got. Sam laughed and spooned another bite into his mouth. Dean demanded that Sam shut his trap before he punched him, which only made him laugh more.

* * *

Okay so I ended it there because I didn't know how else to end it. This chapter was very light hearted, which I thought it was going to be all actiony but I guess not. Oh well, you get to see my children happy before something goes down, because when its all happy, something just has to happen to change that right?

Also I feel like I made Sam and Dean get along too well. And I tried making dipper not too angsty around Mabel. That's kind of his thing with this, he tried to be all happy and cheerful around his sister but she sees through him.

Okay so if you liked this, leave a comment below! If you didn't, im so sorry, its been so long since I've written and I feel like its so bad now.

Anyway, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

why hellllllooooo there everyone! once again I forgot about this gem and haven't worked on it in a while. I'm currently writing a book AND getting my sh*t together before college, so yeah, I've been busy lol.

Ok so, I've been putting off the official meeting of the twins and the brothers for a while, but now in this chapter I'll try to have them meet.

Also thank you so much for being patient with me even though I don't deserve it, and the comments mean a lot!

Now back to Supernatural Falls!

* * *

"My, my Waddles! I guess I should have gotten you you're own cup, huh?"

Mabel giggled while barely keeping her pet pig from eating the paper cup. Dipper couldn't help but cringe at the sight, but at least it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen his sister and her pig do.

Dipper looked out the ceiling to floor window that the bar they were sitting at faced and observed all the new tourists pouring in. Car after car came rolling down the main road that went through the whole town, all with travel caddies and luggage piled on top and tied to the roofs and families packed in the seats. Most of the cars were headed to the northwest part of the town where the new hotel had been put in a few years ago. It was run by the Northwest's, which wasn't surprising to anyone since they lost their fortune and mansion after the apocalypse. Besides, there was a lot more land up that way and the number of tourists visiting Gravity Falls in the summer was steadily increasing every year, so the hotel was much needed.

A sudden wave of paranoia came over Dipper as he felt someone watching him. He turned around quickly, his hand instinctively reaching for his jacket pocket, ready for whatever was behind him. His suspicion was confirmed, but not in the way he low key always assumed. He stilled as he made eye contact with a tourist in the parlor, quickly realizing how awkward it was becoming. The man, who didn't look to be very old, was sitting at a two person table across the room with another guy. He had long hair and brown eyes, and seemed to be awkwardly hunched over his cup of ice cream. As if on cue, both boys gave each other a quick awkward smile and tore their gaze from each other.

Dipper turned back to the window and was met with a frowning Mabel and Waddles. Or so it seemed as if the pig was frowning at him.

"What was that all about?" His sister half muttered as she subtly looked past Dipper and at the long haired guy.

Dipper shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just felt eyes on my back and turned to see some guy staring at me."

Mabel noticed the guy glance over at the two once more before finally turning his attention back to his companion, who was holding his head and complaining about a brain freeze. Mabel shrugged it off as just two strangers being weird, but mentally noted to keep and eye on them the rest of their stay after seeing her brother turn suddenly and reach for his pocket knife. She knew Dipper didn't think that she knew he carried a weapon with him at all times, even sleeping with one under his pillow, but she did. She knew how paranoid he constantly was, and always noticed how he was always slipping away to the forest to study all the monsters they found. And how he would visit the statue of Bill.

She knew that Bill had really tore him up from the inside, and it was probably something that was going to stay with him the rest of his life. He had hurt her too, in more ways than she wanted to admit. She often found herself suffering panic attacks and nightmares, things that she defiantly knew Dipper didn't know. She usually confided in Wendy with these issues, but even talking it out didn't make it any better. To think of it, everyone in Gravity Falls was suffering, even if they didn't show it. Bill might have been gone for good, but sometimes it seemed like he was still here, waiting in the shadows, ready to strike.

A shiver ran up Mabel's spine just thinking about Bill. The name itself gave her a bad taste in her mouth. She shook it off and turned her attention back to Waddles.

"You alright Mabel?"

"Huh?" Mabel looked at her brother, who looked at her with concern. "Oh, no I'm fine. Just starting to get a little chilly in here."

Mabel gave her brother a reassuring smile. He had seen the distracted look in her eyes, but decided to take her word for it. He knew Mabel couldn't keep a secret, at least not for long or from him. Besides, she always talked to him about what was on her mind, whether it was asked for or not.

Across the ice cream parlor, sat Sam and his brother Dean. They continued their conversation about the town and its abnormality as they ate their ice cream, making sure to keep the conversation quiet so no one over heard. Ever since they had gotten to the small town, Sam had the same nagging feeling that something about the town was off. He kept brushing it off as it just being in his head, but now that the feeling was stronger, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

He looked over at the two teenagers sitting at the bar in front of one of the windows. The girl and her pet pig seemed to be having fun minding their own business, but he couldn't help but feel like the boy was acting a bit...preoccupied. Between listening to his brother ramble on about some girl he met at the last town they drove through and the conversation between the girl and her pig, he saw the boy tense up. The next moment, the boy turned around quickly, his wide eyes boring into Sam's. Sam saw his hand reach for his jacket pocket, but froze before it could reach inside.

After a brutal few moments of intense staring, the boy unclenched his fist and glanced around the room. Once his eyes landed back onto Sam's, he gave him a quick awkward smile and turned back to his sister, who had taken notice to the wordless interaction. Sam frowned as he processed what had just happened. He turned back to Dean, who was now going on about some jack wad who had messed up his order at MacDonald's. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam looked back over at the two teens and saw the girl lost in thought. That time, Dean had noticed Sam's wandering mind.

"Hey, were you even listening?" Dean asked, waving a hand in his brother's face.

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away. "I stopped after whatever you said about the blonde chick you hooked up with." Dean chuckled to himself. "Yeah, she was tough cookie. Little crazy, but once you get past that she's a real-"

"OKAY you can stop there now." Sam put a hand up to stop Dean's upcoming R-rated description.

Sam shook his head at his brothers antics before going on about what had just happened. "I've had this weird feeling all day that I can't seem to shake, and for some reason, it was getting stronger and when I looked over at that kid he seemed to be feeling it too. He was kind of on edge, and it was like he knew I was looking at him, cause he turned around quickly and reached for something in his pocket."

Dean set his now empty ice cream cup down and gave his brother a more serious look. "I know it's a little creepy to stare at people, and usually people can feel when someones lookin at them. But he pulled a knife on you across the room?"

"No he didn't pull it out, he just reached for it. Something stopped him from grabbing it." Dean opened his mouth to ask how Sam knew what is was, but he kept going. "I know its a knife because of the shape it made in his pocket. Its a switchblade, a smaller model."

Dean gave his brother a brief look of disappointment for not letting him talk, but waved it off. Before either one of them could say something else, a bell rung out and the two looked over to the door. The door swung shut as the two teens and their pig walked out. The brothers looked back at each other and decided they would keep a close eye one those two while they were in town.

Sam and Dean got up to throw out their cups and head out. Sam had mentioned a town library not too far from the parlor. Dean objected at first, but after stepping outside into the summer heat, he reluctantly agreed. Sam laughed and told his brother it would be fun. Dean repeated his comment in a higher pitch and told Sam that's how he sounded.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

The brothers walked side by side down the sidewalk and into the town, towards the library. Sam squinted up at the bright blue sky and blazing sun, sighing with content. The tension he felt back in the parlor seemed to melt away. Dean was at ease for the first time since running out on the crazy blonde a couple towns back.

But they were stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of a blood-curdling scream from behind them.

* * *

So I was reading comments for this story and realized it had been a while since I posted another chapter, so I felt like writing. I dished this chapter out in a couple hours give or take, so sorry if its really rushed. Also I said they were all gonna meet but they didn't. they definitely crossed paths, and looking to cross again.

I know the jerk/bitch thing between sam and dean is pretty cliche, but i love it so much lol (Im currently rewatching the whole series and im on like season 2, so i keep thinking theyre babies right now)

Someone pointed out that dipper seemed pretty traumatized by the while Bill thing, and so i decided to give you guys some insight on mabel's pov cause she needs some love too :)

also, if you noticed i said Macdonalds instead of Mcdonalds, its just my way of avoiding copyright, even though im probably good. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! it really helps keep me motivated lol

I'll post another chapter sometimes this week, so I wont leave you on a cliffhanger for too long!


End file.
